Care
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: After the Streets battle, instead of Andi kissing Chase, it was Blake she kissed. ONESHOT


**After the Streets final battle, what if Chase and Andi didn't kiss? **

Andi looked at Chase. She was breathing hard. He looked down at her. They were both smiling. They did it. They won.

Chase looked at Andi and saw the fire in her eyes. It was the same fire she had when she was arguing with his brother.

Dancing was something she loved and had a passion for. She also loved his brother, even though maybe she didn't realize it.

He touched her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

Yes, he loved Andi, but more like a sister.

He remembers when it first hit him that his brother and Andi would have been perfect.

The first time he saw her dance.

She looked so happy as she competed against her 'brother'. Dancing was her passion. Like it was his brother's.

When she came for the audition, he saw the ways his brother's eyes widen. He saw his brother lean forward a bit. He saw the way Blake looked her up and down. He also saw the way Andi responded. They were interested, even though they shouldn't be.

When she played her music, he saw Blake tighten his grip on his pen. He accepted her only because he was interested.

During class, everyone saw the chemistry. They battled back and forth and the dance was intense.

He had peeked in during one of their private lessons. They way they moved against each other. They way he touched her stomach. The way Blake was patient with her. The way Andi tossed Blake a grin.

They were interested and full of passion. Guys didn't hit on Andi because everyone knew she and Blake liked each other. Even though it was against the rules, everyone was pushing them together.

Blake was happier around Andi and Andi was more inclined to behave.

When Andi was expelled, Blake was angry and snapped at people. More people were in dentition than ever.

When Andi gave her speech, he saw Blake looking at her.

His brother, Blake was in love.

Sophie said that Blake couldn't keep his eyes off her as Andi danced.

Chase looked at his brother and saw jealousy in Blake's eyes and smiled.

"Go."

"Chase."

"I know, Andi. I know."

Andi then walked to Blake.

Chase saw the way his brother checked her out. He saw his brother blush. He heard him tell Andi that she was going back to school.

He saw Andi throw her arms around him. He saw Blake call out to Moose and then walk away.

Chase groaned as did the other members of the crew. They ran to her.

It was Missy who said it.

"Girl! What you doing? Go after him!"

Chase pushed her.

"Go get him chicka!"

Andi smiled and then took off running. People got out of her way, sensing a girl on a mission.

"Blake! Blake!"

Blake turned around to see Andi running toward him.

She took a running leap and he caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands gripped her butt and her arms went around his neck and her hands tugged on his hair as her lips met his.

Blake was surprised when she flew into his arms and kissed him.

He didn't think she felt that way. He thought that she and his brother had a thing.

He wasn't supposed to like his brother's girl. He wasn't supposed to fall for his student.

The street dancer wasn't supposed to worm her way into his heart.

And she wasn't supposed to like him back.

But that didn't matter. All that matter was them.

That kiss was all that matter.

For once, he didn't care about the rules.

He just cared about her.

They kissed and he bit her lip and wrestled her for dominance.

When they pulled away, the MSA crew was whistling and laughing.

He smiled at her and Andi smiled back.

And so the ballet dancer and the street dancer fell for each other.

History had a way of repeating itself.

And Ty had to laugh when Andi told him the news. Then he had to visit his old friend Blake and threaten to kill him if he hurt Andi.

And so Blake and Andi argued and pushed and fought and danced and were happy.

**Happy Birthday to me! As my present to you, I wrote this. Hope you liked it!**

**Love You Wallflowers!**


End file.
